Releasing buoys are well-known in the art as a means for sending off locating signals for the position of a submerged ship and also to act as a locater buoy for recovery operations that take place on the surface. Some of the more recent inventions have involved the use of buoy-containing chambers that fill with water as the ship's bow (or whatever level the buoy chamber is located on) goes under the water. These inventions fill with water and the buoy is buoyed up and is set off for the surface of the water. A few are equipped with electrical signaling equipment.
Some of the problems in the art that this invention overcomes are presented in the following observations on prior patents. The Lustfield device U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,064 depends upon the pilot to release the device by pulling trip wire. The human factors which go into such a decision are numerous, which in turn might cause the operator to trip it a good ways from where the aircraft would go into the water, depending upon how it landed. There is a possible chance that the bearings and brackets could indent into the spherical shell which may prevent it from releasing. Also the many parts, spring wound motor for operating the generator etc. might to lead a crucial breakdown in the release system. If one or two items failed, the complete unit would fail.
Also, it does not show a swivel at the buoy eye, which prevents the buoy from rotating 360 degrees in a direction perpendicular to its ascent. This could lead to tangling of the cable at the time of release or thereafter. The light would just show in whatever direction the buoy eye would hold it in. They also say cable (#27) is attached to a sea anchor. A sea anchor is used to slow the rate of drift and to hold the (lifeboat, vessel), or object into the oncoming sea. It could drift a long ways in 12 to 24 hours.
The Anselmi U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,150 could fail if there's a sudden jerk when it was being deployed off the sunken vessel. This might cause the cord to loop and jam in the guide tube. Also the brake which is in the form of a bolt screwed (threaded) through arm and bearing against the reel has a Metal to metal contact which could bind. Although it is in the water the rubbing will cause friction and may bind up the reel, so the cord would not come out completely. In compartment 6 which the life raft is in, a cover with wing nuts the cover shows no hinges. If the seas were a little choppy, water would go through the opening and ground out the batteries. And there are no means to charge the batteries. A device of this type should at least have high tensile strength, nylon line or aircraft cable or larger cable for larger applications.
In the Arnold U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,135, a buoy designed in this manner would have an erratic ascent to the surface of the water. Also with a flat bottom and no swivel, it would be very unstable in a rough sea. Without a swivel at either end, the float or the base, with an erratic ascent the float (#3) could very well become entangled. There are also no means to charge the batteries.
Also there may not be enough air space to make the float (#3) (which also has a convex outline) underneath to be very buoyant. The line playing out of the float instead of the base, might cause some restrictions in it's movements to the surface.
In Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,952 the device is for the monitoring of oil spills, industrial waste, sewage etc., it stays anchored in a permanent position. It is not a device to be released from a sunken vessel, but it has some items that could be related to such. Solar panels, Radio, flashing Beacon. The Patent didn't show or mention a Rectifier Diode to prevent the batteries from discharging through the solar panels during the times of darkness.
The present invention (communicating buoy and releasing system) will float free, without tangling, and it will deploy non-violently and dependably. The non violent release is provided by a water borne releasing system that lifts the buoy off the ship and activates its system after it has cleared the ship. The system also has fewer places for failure. A non violent release leads to a dependable deployment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a locating buoy that will remain in a fixed position in the water near the submerged position of the ship. The reel with non-friction brake as well as the heavy duty cable keep it stationary in rough seas. The rotating swivel prevents entanglement as well as enabling rescuers to sight the buoy form all directions.
Another objects is to deploy a self contained buoy that can operate even if severed from the ship.
Another object is to provide a reel that provides a reliable release, that won't bind because of the non metal to metal contact.
Another object is to provide an electrical system that can be continuously charged while the buoy is not in use, that can not be shorted out by waves during storage and that will not be discharged inadvertently through the solar panels. Because the radio is always charged when the buoy is not in use the ship's current location can always be stored in the buoy's communicating system in the event of sinking.